<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Struck || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539962">Love Struck || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: A yandere itachi where shisui (or any other guy) take an interest in the reader, and Itachi decides to take the reader?... maybe some nsfw..? Hehe, thank you!❤️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Struck || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: A yandere itachi where shisui (or any other guy) take an interest in the reader, and Itachi decides to take the reader?... maybe some nsfw..? Hehe, thank you!❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi had always been the possessive type. It didn’t matter what it came to, the eldest Uchiha got what he wanted. You were no exception. He couldn’t stand it. Shisui maybe his best friend, but he didn’t deserve you. To Itachi, you were a goddess among women. Just one look at you and this man was melting where he stood. </p><p>There had been so many times where all Itachi had wanted to do was tell you. Who cared how Shisui had felt? He would get over it eventually. Every time Shisui touched you it sent waves of annoyance through his body. That should be him. Itachi was the only one that could truly give you the feeling that you needed. </p><p>And when Itachi showed up at Shisui and your apartment and Shisui wasn’t there he took his chance. As he entered you noticed that the place seemed emptier than it usually did. There was a presence missing. That’s when he noticed that Shisui’s gear was still gone. You were on the couch and turned slightly when you heard footsteps entering the room. </p><p>Itachi’s dark eyes watched you, his look was rather serious as he slowly walked toward you. “Y/n, I thought I’d find you here.”</p><p>“Well yea, Itachi. I do live here.” You lowered the book that you had been reading. </p><p>Itachi approached the couch and stood before you, reaching a hand out for you. “I need to talk to you about something Y/n.”</p><p>You took his hand in yours and slowly stood up. “What do you want to talk about Itachi?”</p><p>A sly smile spread across Itachi’s face and before you could say anything he had his arm around your back, pulling your body against his. “Do you love Shisui?”</p><p>“Itachi, why would you ask me that?” The feeling of your bodies touching was sending feelings through you that made you feel guilty. </p><p>“Because,” Itachi huffed. “He doesn’t treat you right. You should be treated like the queen that you are Y/n.”</p><p>A shiver went down your spine. Just his words were enough to make your feel like putty in his hands. You had loved being with Shisui, but the feelings that were flowing through you at Itachi’s words and touch were making you rethink things. </p><p>His hand slid down you back, you shivered under his touch. “Let me show you how you deserve to be loved Y/n.” His hand slowly slid to your ass cheeks, cupping them in his hands and giving a small squeeze. “I’ll show you right now.”</p><p>Itachi grabbed your waist with his hand and turned himself around, letting the two of you fall onto the couch. His lips met yours, a hint of desperation in his kiss. “We can’t do this Itachi. Shisui is your best friend.”</p><p>“Forget him, my love.” Itachi moved his hand under your skirt and slowly rubbed his fingers against the fabric of your panties. “By how wet you already are something is telling me that you don’t care as much as I don’t.” He pushed your underwear to the side and slowly rubbed your folds. </p><p>You threw your head back and clutched onto the back of the couch, your cleavage now directly in his face. Itachi licked his lips and watched your figure squirm around on his lap. He slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his erection. His fingers slowly moved your panties to the side as he used his other hand to rub his length against your throbbing sex. </p><p>You slowly lifted yourself off his lap, letting him line up his girth with your entrance. He grabbed your waist and helped lower you slowly onto his cock, the feeling of it stretching your walls sending waves of pleasure through your whole body. A grunt came from his lips as your warm, spongy walls coated his length. </p><p>Itachi slowly worked your hips up and down him, taking in the view as your ecstasy become evident on your face. You gladly let him move hips, his movement hitting all the right spots. Itachi watched the bliss on your face, biting his lip as you felt your core growing wetter. The closer to your climax that you got the harder Itachi gripped your hips, his nails digging into the soft skin. “I’m not going to last much longer love.”</p><p>You wrapped your hands into his hair. “I’m almost there Itachi.”</p><p>His nails dug in harder, the pain making you flinch a little, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure. “Come for me Y/n.” Itachi’s voice grew raspy as his exhaustion was becoming present. “Make me yours.”</p><p>Your walls tightened around him as you weakened under your own climax. Itachi followed right after, holding you up bu your hips as he pounded into you. Thick ropes of his seed coating your walls as he grunted hard. </p><p>You sat on him still, leaning into his shoulder, resting your forehead on it. “We should never have done that Itachi.”</p><p>“I told you that I’ll make you mine Y/n.” He pushed your hair behind your ears. “If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll make you mine.” Those words sent another shiver down your spine, still unable to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>